Don't Fall in Love with The Person You Hate
by Tiyr
Summary: There was only going to be one way out of these sticky situations; and it was to get closer. Okita Sougo saw Kagura as nothing more than a monster in a human form. However that all changed when they started to learn more about each other. OkitaxKagura 4/20/2019 *UPDATE*
1. Chapter 1: Alligator

**It's easy to close the mouth of an alligator**

It wasn't the first time Okita had found himself in a sticky situation with Kagura. Just about a month ago Okita was on a patrol when he found her with her unusually large dog running in the middle of the highway. After the two had pulled over to a nearby park, Okita proceeded to write a speeding ticket for them.

"Damn you Sadist, Sadaharu needs to run over 90 miles because he's a dog," hissed Kagura.

"Correction, I don't think he's a dog," said Okita looking unimpressed. "He's a monster just like you."

Before another word was uttered, Okita found himself on the ground, dogfighting Kagura. "Take that back! Sadaharu is a sensitive dog, you're the real monster here."

Okita gritted his teeth. He then flipped over on top of Kagura and unsheathed his sword. "Well I don't deny that, it takes a monster to know one hmm?"

"Idiot, I'm not like you but I'll still take you on any day," said Kagura holding strong onto Okita's bangs.

But before any of them could make another move, Sadaharu seemed to register that Okita and Kagura were playing around, like his siblings when they used to play fight. He wanted to join. Unfortunately it ended up with Okita pressing his lips on the side on Kagura's nose and a large dog piled on top of them both.

Okita sighed in relief, that was too close to her lips for comfort. The day ended with Okita leaving a speeding ticket on Sadaharu's collar and a girl, screaming in frustration of her losing her cheek kiss virginity.

However the second time he encountered the young yato was less forgiving. There was no monstrous sized dog, no dead fish-eyed samurai, and no glasses. There was just a normal looking girl on her way home from buying her packs of pickled seaweed. Okita, being the best for the job, was tracking down a joi member who was rumored to have a large influence on the recruiting of members.

I was around the middle of winter and staying out for long periods of time was tough on Okita. But despite the cold, he was more worried when he saw his target and Kagura walking towards each other. He hoped his target wouldn't do anything stupid, after all he didn't want to report back with a dead body. Silently he wished that Kagura wouldn't act on her fighting instincts if his target made a foul move.

Well, as he guessed, he found his target approaching Kagura with an ill intent. Okita made a silent prayer to his deathbed before intervening.

But he was too late.

"China…"

"Oh Sadist"

"I think you killed my target," said Okita, prodding the man with the back of his sword.

"Tell your target to watch out," said Kagura giving him a thumbs down.

 _Is that something a girl should be saying?_ Thought Okita. But he disagreed with himself after that thought, _she's still more a monster than a girl._

Then Okita saw a motorcycle illegally zooming through the residential streets. Seeing the motorcycle, he instinctively pulled Kagura towards him to avoid the speeding vehicle.

Okita grumbled, "if I wasn't undercover I would assassinate that guy."

"Is that something the police should be saying?" said Kagura unimpressed. "By the way, I think your target really is dead."

Okita then looked to see his target with a wheel mark from his crotch to the top of his head. He stared blankly at him for a moment before responding, "oh whoops."

"Can you let go of me?" Said Kagura, "I hate to have my coat dirtied by your bloody hands."

"But you're the one who knocked him out first," said Okita, still holding on to her.

She narrowed her eyes before trying to break free of his hold. But she couldn't, why?

"I learned that Yato are only good hitters, like an Alligator, they can't bite when they're being held down." Okita smiled sadistically, "not so dangerous anymore hm?"

Kagura gritted her teeth, "the only dangerous thing here is you."

"And you, the one who knocked out my target? I would have to disagree," said Okita.

Then Okita's phone rang, he quickly picked up, "what do you want Hijikata-san."

"Did you catch the target yet?"

"I think we might've accidentally killed him but yes I have him," replied Okita cooly keeping a calm face as Kagura struggled in his arm.

"Wait you did what?"

"Yeah from odd jobs..."

Kagura had breathed so closely into his neck that he felt a shiver go up his spine. Was it him or was she getting uncharacteristically close to him? He felt an unusual tingle of excitement from his stomach. Was he actually enjoying it?

"Ow!"

He felt a sharp pain on his neck, the girl had _bitten into his neck_. Aside from the pain, he was in shock and nearly dropped his phone.

Kagura slipped away from his hold and hissed at him, "serves you right _sadist_." She then made her leave.

"Sougo? What happened?" Hijikata sounded agitated. "You're not playing around are you? I heard a female voice."

Okita was pissed but he kept his calm. "It's nothing, just a pesky mosquito. I'm coming back to the base now." He hung up and slid down on the wall beside him. Okita was frustrated, and hot to the face. What the hell was that?

X

"I'm home," said Kagura as she took her shoes off.

"Ah, welcome home Kagura," said Gintoki laying on his back reading his usual JUMP. Once Kagura was in eyesight, Gintoki pointed out, "were you running too hard again? Why is your face all red?"

Kagura averted her eyes to the ground, "I just saw a nasty cockroach and ran away."

Gintoki studied her face for a moment before returning to his Jump. "Don't forget to take a shower."

"Okay…" Kagura later slumped down behind the bathroom door and wanted to die. He smelled nice, like a musky scent of cedar. She hadn't noticed it before, so why now? It was only when he stopped talking with Hijikata for a moment that she noticed what she was doing. She surprised even herself when she bit into Okita's neck. She buried her face into her knees. "It's all that sadist's fault."


	2. Chapter 2: Gorilla

It's dangerous to fall in love with a gorilla

The third time it happened was when Okita heard that Kagura had gone amok instead of the dog. The report had said that a grizzly looking man was running around naked. But there was one thing that was distinctly familiar about the man, the two hair buns on the side of his head.

As the shinsengumi were on their way to the scene, Okita saw a familiar figure of Gintoki and Shinpachi riding the odd job's family pet.

"Yo danna where you off to?"

"Ah, Souichiro-kun"

"It's Okita"

"It's Kagura, she brought some drink from Sakamoto who claimed had something special to it. Sakamoto that bastard had no idea that the drink had a few side effects."

"What is your plan?"

"Who knows? Maybe I just got to hit her head a little or something"

Okita grinned mischievously, "danna I can do that for you no problem."

Gintoki looked blankly at him for a moment before his face distorted into fear. "Soichiro-kun, Are you going to be okay? You're going to be okay right? Please don't sue me for the medical bills I don't know her."

"Don't worry danna I'll erase all evidence"

Shinpachi looked worried, "Is that something a police should be saying? Someone stop this person, we can't make this anime rated R."

"Anime with ghosts should be banned, just like gorilla women."

"Gin-san I wasn't talking about horror amines in particular."

"They're all so scary, we should leave this to the police and find another Kagura."

"Aren't you a samurai? You're a samurai aren't you? Where's your bushido?!"

"Where in space do you find non violent girls dressed in qi paos?

"Gin-san you're really pissing me off."

X

At the scene, the building were in ruins from where the grizzly man had just ran amok. But instead of seeing the expected human figure, Okita could only see a gorilla with a pair of buns on the side if it's head.

"Danna"

"Y-yes?"

"Should I call backup from the zookeepers instead?"

"No, that's Kagura. If you look closely you can still see a petite, cute little girl."

"Where?"

"The hair buns"

"Oh I see"

"What are you guys talking about," asked Shinpachi with a disappointed look.

"Kagura's souls on the sides of her head. Just like the body that carries your glasses." Replied Gintoki as he casually picked his nose.

"Gin-san you're seriously pissing me off," said Shinpachi.

"Watch out!" Rang a voice as a large gorilla in hair buns landed in the middle of the street.

"Odd jobs! Captain Okita!"

They turned to see Yamazaki from the Shinsengumi running towards them.

"I have this potion-" he whipped out a suspicious bottle covered in hearts.

Gintoki held the bottle with a grave face. "Um, are you sure about this?"

"Oh sorry wrong one," he then took out a different bottle from another pocket that had a clear picture of a gorilla on it. "This potion should work."

Gintoki looked at the potion with a more outstanding face. "What is this used for? Why don't I have a good feeling about this?"

Yamazaki looked at the bottle before pulling an 'I messed up' face. "Sorry this one is used on Kondo-san. Here you go."

This time the bottle had a cute pink bow...on a gorilla. _What has changed?!_ "Err excuse me, you're positive on this one right? Right?"

He nodded, "it has to be given orally. No one likes doing it usually so we often just put it inside food. Unfortunately I don't think we have that option at the moment."

"What about your anpan [red bean bread]?" Asked Okita.

"The store had a sale today on the expired ones. But Kondo-san had one and is still sitting on the toilet right now."

" _Yamazaki save me…" groaned Kondo helplessly._

" _Sorry Kondo-san, I'm busy, get toilet paper yourself."_

Okita then grabbed the potion from Gintoki's hand and put down his bazooka. "Report back to Kondo and tell him I'm sorry."

Yamazaki looked concerned, "Captain Okita?"

"I forgot I replaced the salt with laxatives this morning," said Okita as a sly smile crept across his face. "I think you all better get home before hell breaks loose."

After a moment of silence, the shinsengumi members began to turn pale. Soon the streets were clear of people.

X

Quickly Okita was able to corner the gorilla. He pulled the cork from the small potion bottle and waited for the potion to trickle down. Okita took it upon himself to do as Yamazaki instructed and put the potion in his mouth first. He then forced the gorilla's mouth open and spit into its mouth. Amazingly, the potion kicked in reverting Kagura back to herself. She came back coughing relentlessly.

"Damn Sadist what are you spitting into my mouth!?" She then prepared herself to throw up.

 _If she doesn't fully digest it, the effects could return._ Okita didn't have to the time to deal with this situation again. He then pulled her hovering hand away from her face and wrapped his hand to the back of her neck and nearly crashed his mouth into hers.

He felt that sensation again, that warm flush that tingled from his stomach. It was so sickeningly pleasant that he had to pull himself away.

Kagura's pale cheeks blushed a brilliant red color. "Y-you…"

Okita didn't understand either, but as he studied her brilliant sapphire blue eyes, he wanted more. _Why did he feel this way only towards her out of all people?_ The corners of his mouth curved up, _how ridiculous, this beast girl? I must really be going crazy_.

She quickly averted her gaze from his deep red eyes, never has she seen Okita look so intently at her. And that scent, that smell of cedar seemed to make her inch closer for more. She looked back into his deep red irises and lowered her chin defensively.

He looked at her flushing face in quiet curiosity. Then he released his grip on her and placed his hands on both sides of Kagura's head. He tilted his head slightly and leaned closer to her body. Once again, he pressed his lips upon hers.

Kagura gave out a small gasp before their lips connected. She relaxed her eyelids and kept a steady gaze on his eyelashes. This time Kagura found herself taken by the gentle touch of his lips on hers. She did not resist.

Once Okita parted his lips from hers, Kagura felt her heart thump when she met his eyes again.

He stuck his tongue out. "Here's my little revenge from last time. You better think twice before messing with me China."

"You…" She couldn't find words to return to him. Her mind was blank.

He smiled, almost triumphantly. "Where's the rest of your clothes?"

Kagura had her mouth open to give him a sharp return but she closed it again after seeing the remnants of her clothes in rags. She quickly covered herself in embarrassment and could no longer look at Okita in the eye.

"Don't worry it's just us and your oversized dog here." Okita said as he took off his jacket and placed it over the petite girl's shoulders.

Sadaharu poked his head out from an alleyway and quickly joined Kagura and Okita. Okita petted Sadaharu and to Kagura's surprise, he did not recoil from the stranger's hand.

"Cmon China let's take you guys home."


	3. Chapter 3: Kiss

**Are people supposed to die after kissing?**

Kagura was in a daze, she couldn't stop thinking about Okita. The image of him still made her want to fight him, but this time she noticed something different about the way she thought about him. She wanted to see him again, but for what reason?

Maybe a good night sleep will make everything back to normal. However that night she dreamed about the shinsengumi captain.

She saw him sitting on the park bench that he usually fancies when he's in deep thought. His legs were crossed and his arms were spread out to the edges of the bench.

"Sadist," mumbled Kagura quickly recognizing him.

He turned to look at her with his usual irritated look. "Oh it's you."

She sighed, of course even if her dreams he's the same as ever. She drew closer and smelled his scent, oh no not the scent…

Okita looked at her. "What's the matter China?"

"It's your scent," replied Kagura in quiet frustration. "Why do you smell so nice?"

He grinned mischievously and rested his chin on an elbow. "Isn't it because you're in love with me?"

Kagura awoke with a start, she still felt like Okita's scent lingered even though it was in her dream. She felt her warm cheeks, no this can't be happening, was she falling in love with Okita?

"Kagura-chan are you awake?" It was Shinpachi who had just entered the house.

She opened the closet to see Shinpachi walking in with a bag of groceries. "Oh, good morning."

"Good morning, is Gin-san awake too?"

Kagura shrugged, "I think he's playing around again."

"Figures," responded Shinpachi before his face turned sour. "Why is it such a mess in here? I'm not running a daycare for you two here." But he continued to clean up the place anyway.

Kagura went to go wash up, but a familiar item seemed to stick out of her closet door...her eyes widened, it was Okita's jacket. She quickly whipped it up into her closet before Shinpachi could have a chance to see it. After quickly washing up, she got ready to leave

"I'm going to walk Sadaharu," said Kagura while trying to discreetly hold a bag that contained Okita's jacket.

Shinpachi paid no heed to her actions and waved. "Don't forget to clean after Sadaharu."

X

Kagura had never walked into the front door of the shinsengumi base herself. She had asked one of the members to return the jacket, but she was received with a request to wait for the man himself. She sat down underneath the small shade the roof provided for the door and waited. She felt like it was an eternity as she waited for Okita.

Then the door was opened to a familiar face. Once he saw Kagura, he exited and closed it behind him, as if expecting Kagura's appearance. He then casually leaned against the opposite side of the door. "I wasn't expecting to see you this soon," noticed Okita. He gave her a cheeky grin, "did you miss me?"

Kagura stood up from her squatting position, crossed her arms, and leaned onto her right hip. "You wish," she said unimpressed. She held out the bag that contained his jacket. "You left this behind."

Okita took his time in sauntering over to her side. Once he was handed the bag, he pulled Kagura from her wrist and kissed her arm.

Kagura retracted quickly and pushed him away from her. "Stop it, I rather die than get kissed by you."

"Really? Why didn't you say something when I kissed you yesterday?"

She averted her gaze. "You're the one who kissed me first."

Okita studied her face and couldn't help but think about how adorable she was. He then challenged her by bending over to her height and gave her an opening. "What if you were the one to kiss me first?

She reacted by pointing her umbrella under his chin.

Okita looked at her, unimpressed. "I can't tell if you like me at all."

"Cause I don't," responded Kagura. _Bam!_

"Did you really just shoot that?!" Okita had narrowly dodged the bullet, but ended up receiving a graze on his cheek.

Kagura looked at him in shock. "Why didn't you dodge it like you usually do?!"

"Do you expect me to dodge every bullet you shoot at me?!"

"Yes I do!"

Okita sighed, "If it was any other guy, I'm pretty sure you'd kill him." He then felt his cheek and saw the blood, "Dammit."

She still wanted to fight him, but she felt bad enough to the point she wanted to do something… Before she knew it, she took out her handkerchief and demanded, "hold still."

He studied her face for other intentions before lowering his face to hers.

Kagura wiped the blood clean before pressing it to his cheek to stop the bleeding. She then mumbled silently, "I'm sorry."

Okita hesitated before mumbling, "You damn well better be."

Kagura wanted to knee kick him in the face since he was at a perfect position to do so. But he was injured there already, so what was the point? She's not a sadist like him to inflict more pain upon someone innocently injured.

She also happened to have a pack of bandages in her pocket as well. She tried to think about running away at that moment but her morals kept her back. "Hold still, I have bandages too." Once she pulled out the bandages she realized her mistake

"Oh? You're surprisingly well prepared," said Okita squatting down this time.

Kagura stuffed the bandages back into her pocket and shook her head. "Never mind, I must've left them under Gin-chan's stash of chocolate."

He furrowed his brows. "What's wrong with the bandages you just took out?"

She bit her lower lip before revealing them. They were character bandages, each in light pastel colors. "Princess Soyo gave them to me! I don't usually carry bandages like these…"

Okita chucked before asking Kagura: "which one is your favorite?"

Kagura began to blush, this wasn't the expected reaction. She timidly picked a yellow bandage with patterns of pink bunnies. "I like this one."

"I'll take that one"

"This is going on your face though…"

"I still want it"

His blond hair looked soft, but Kagura had enough trying to resist his scent. She shook her head, trying to erase her desire to pet his hair.

She waited until Okita was called in by a shinsengumi member. The one thing that consistently lingered on her mind held strong: he smelled irresistible.

X

"Where did you get that handkerchief?" Yamazaki asked Okita as they drove through town on their daily patrol.

Okita was studying the handkerchief. It looked like something Kagura would carry, it was yellow and had patterns of small pink rabbits. He then casually tucked it away in his pocket before Yamazaki could ask any more questions. He responded nonchalantly, "Who knows? I just picked it up from a stray dog the other day."

"A dog?" Yamazaki said in shock. "That's dirty Captain Okita, you don't know where that's been!"

Okita shrugged before laying back in his chair. "I don't think it's dirty. It's kind of cute you think?"

He looked concerned but promptly agreed, "It's cute I guess. Maybe it possibly was owned by a girl?"

Okita smiled faintly, "Yeah, an adorable one maybe."

X

The bench at the park was occupied by the same frequent visitor, Okita, who was lazily looking at the sky. The sun was still high in the sky when Okita saw a familiar face walking towards him under the shade of a violet parasol. "Fancy seeing you here."

Kagura plopped down beside him. "You should be honored to be in my presence."

"Why? Because you have no friends to play with?"

"Shut up, at least I have friends unlike you."

"Are you a rabbit? Will you die if you're lonely?"

"If you're a rabbit, you must be dead already."

"Sure," said Okita. "I don't desire company unlike you."

She snapped, "You don't know me."

Okita snapped back, "What do you want me know?"

She let him go surprised by her own sudden reaction. She let go of him and her gaze turned downward. "It was lonely navigating this whole galaxy alone. But now I have Gin-chan and the others, it's different now."

"What if they all left you? Who do you have left?" Okita asked. He thought about how often he had to consider the death of Kondo and Hijikata after he had lost his sister. He was always in the line of dying, he didn't have the luxury of thinking about being in a world beside them forever.

Kagura's round blue eyes looked at him in hopelessness, it was a thought she didn't want to handle.

Okita stared into hers before averting his gaze in defeat. He apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to take it that far."

She shook her head. "No, you're right, I'm very naive to think I could live with everyone like this forever. I guess I'm still a child."

"I guess that makes us two," mumbled Okita as he stared into the distant.

Kagura turned to look at him in surprise. She lightly punched his side. "This isn't like you."

"Same with you," replied Okita crossing his arms.

She sighed, "Maybe I won't be so lonely if I find myself a boyfriend."

"I hope you don't accidently kill him," said Okita leaning back on the bench.

She looked in the distant thoughtfully before slumping down in defeat. "I'll never find a boyfriend in Edo."

"Why no try me?" Okita said smoothly.

Kagura looked appalled as she blushed. "What are you talking about?"

Okita cornered her and leaned in closely to her. "You kissed me back the other day, why should this be a problem?"

She began to flush red. "T-that…"

"I think you're the true sadist here now. How could you kiss someone you don't have feelings for?"

Kagura couldn't turn away from his prying eyes.

He gazed at her silently before turning away. "You don't have to take me too seriously. You can forget what I said."

"Wait," said Kagura tugging at his jacket.

"What?" Okita looked confused. He felt his mind churn as he looked at her holding onto his jacket. "China I don't have all day."

"I...I don't mind it."

"Hmm? Don't mind what?"

She gulped before mumbling quietly. "K-kissing…"

Okita grinned sadistically, he wanted to tease her. "What was that?"

Kagura was pouting now. "Forget it," she began to retract her hold on his jacket. However Okita grabbed her hand.

"What an idiot."

"Who are you calling-" her lips were sealed by his before another word could escape. A gush of warmth rushed through her veins. The longer their lips were connected, the more he seemed to want.

Once he parted his lips, Kagura gasped for air. "Are you trying to suffocate me?"

He leaned his head on hers. "You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you. I'm enduring a lot you know, save my own life or choosing to kiss you."

She stared at him, slightly touched by his words. She then mumbled, "I want another one."

"What was that?" Okita had closed his eyes as he was taking the moment in.

Kagura, embarrassed by her own words, looked away to the distance. "No it's nothing."

But he kissed her again, this time giving her a chance to breathe. "Better?"

She touched her lips shyly before burying her face into his shoulder. "My heart might burst if you do that again."

"Let it burst," said Okita as he leaned his head on hers. "That way I know how to kill you."

She sneered at him before punching him again. "Shut up sadist."

He grinned, "never."


	4. Chapter 4: Universe

**Will anyone still think of you from the other side of the universe?**

It had been a few years now, Kagura still hated Okita, but she was many light years away from Earth. She was on her journey to become one of the greatest space warriors in the universe. But she didn't feel like she was getting much anywhere by defeating such meager enemies. There was one enemy she wanted to defeat, and it wasn't the monsters that caused havoc on foreign planets.

On her journey, she found Kamui, her brother, who had began reestablishing control over their home planet, Kouan. Of course their encounter started with a sibling spat that destroyed a few of the last standing buildings in the planet. After they had finished, Kamui revealed his new army that he had gathered from various planets

To Kagura's surprise, they were made up of scattered yatos from throughout the universe. After Kamui, Kagura, and Umibozu joined in swiftly reclaiming Kouan, many other yato made the trip back and were ready to rebuild their civilization again.

"What are you doing here?" Kamui didn't seem to expect her visit on the yato planet. His clean, short cropped hair and tall built made him look physically powerful. But he was still the idiot of a brother she knew.

"Just wanted to visit Kouan," replied Kagura. She was a beautifully built woman now. She wore a loose white shirt and a sleeveless, collared vest over it paired with loose fitting black pants. Her hair had grown long, to the point that she began to braid her hair into a hairstyle similar to her mother's.

Kamui studied her closely and pointed out, "You really look like mom now. It bothers me.""

"I'll gladly punch your eyes out if you don't want to see," threatened Kagura.

"I'll bury into the ground if you dare," said Kamui.

Kagura was unfazed, "Grow out a mustache and you'll look just like papi."

Kamui looked annoyed. "I'm not balding, it's just a haircut."

"Are you heartbroken or what?" Kagura asked with clear disinterest.

"Shut up," mumbled Kamui. "Are you going to return to your earth?"

"Why?"

"That samurai with the permed hair or the glasses kid. Also that police boy..." said Kamui who had opened his eyes when he saw Kagura's body shift from the thought of the man. "It's rare enough that any species would want to fight a yato." He spoke thoughtfully, "I wouldn't mind fighting that police boy again."

"Like I said before," said Kagura as she tucked her hair behind her ear in grace. "He's my enemy to take, not yours."

Kamui looked at her and spoke childishly. "Phooey, I want to take him down too."

Kagura stuck her tongue out before turning around to take her leave.

"Hey, idiot little sister," said Kamui interrupting her leave.

"What do you want, idiot brother," said Kagura turning around.

"Go home," said Kamui before correcting himself, "your home."

"What?"

"I'm saying this as your family," explained Kamui. "Remember why mom decided to leave her home here?"

Kagura perked up in interest. "She never told me why."

"It was because she was lonely, living on a planet by herself. But she fell in love with dad. I thought mom was always unhappy because of him, but I'm starting to remember that smile she had on her face when everyone was together.

"I'm sure you'll do great as a space fighter if you wanted, but if you died as lonely as mom did, I wouldn't forgive myself for losing you too."

Kagura stiffened at Kamui's words. He never spoke like that to her before. Her thoughts returned to her home on earth. She thought of the moments she met Gintoki and Shinpachi, and the amount of amazing situations they would get into. She thought about the robot maid, the old grandma, and her ugly cat burglar; the robot builder and Madao; the underground assassin; the gorilla sister and stalkers; the shinsengumi; and finally the red-eyed samurai with a cheeky smile. Suddenly she found herself in tears.

"Don't worry about the yatos, you don't have to accept any of the marriage proposals" said Kamui as he walked towards the exit as well. Once he was beside Kagura, he rubbed her hair. "Give mom and dad some flowers if you stop by home for me."

Kagura kept a sleeve over her eyes to prevent Kamui from seeing her ugly crying face. She pushed his hand off her head. "Give it to them yourself when you're not out playing pirate."

Kamui chuckled to himself. "Playing pirate hm? Wouldn't the same go for you?"

"I'm not an idiot like you," mumbled Kagura.

"Yeah, yeah idiot sister," returned Kamui.

X

Okita still found it strange to hear that Kondo was married, even though it had been a few years. He remembered like it was just yesterday that he was stalking the love of his life and being beaten to pulp like a complete masochist.

Sometimes when the gorilla wife would visit the shinsengumi base Okita would offer the gorilla wife if she needed zookeeping assistance.

She would give him a calm smile as she asked: "which body part do you treasure the most?"

Okita didn't want to talk to her again. But one day he was given the assignment to walk the gorilla wife home.

Being an adult now, he had gone on a couple of dates with all sorts of women so he knew how to talk to the gorilla wife.

"Are you feeling okay?" Okita asked as he walked alongside her.

She nodded as she felt her tummy, "I am. If Isao would come home more often I think he would stop throwing so many tantrums."

"Shall I call animal services-"

"Okita-kun," interrupted the Gorilla wife. "Which golden ball do you treasure more?"

"Both of them," replied Okita.

She giggled at his response, and then she asked, "Have you heard from Kagura-chan at all?"

Okita was caught off guard by the question. _China?_ "I don't think we're that close."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought she…" The woman paused. "I heard she was receiving many marriage proposals from the yato men that gathered to return to Kouan. To think she is at that age now…"

 _Marriage proposals_? Okita looked appalled, who could find such a woman attractive- Quickly he paused after realizing that he was guilty.

"Weren't you quite fond of her?" The gorilla wife asked him. "I had the feeling that you had been dating Kagura."

His eyes turned downcast and he admitted, "I don't know." He recalled the day before she left.

" _You're going where?" Okita asked again._

" _I said I'm-" but her lips were sealed by the red-eyed boy. She quickly pushed him away. "What's your problem sadist?!"_

 _Okita ignored her and leaned in for another. After another kiss he whispered, "I didn't hear your answer."_

" _Dammit sadist," mumbled Kagura as she struggled to find air. "I'm trying to tell you-mm!"_

 _After what felt like an eternity, Okita removed himself from her. He then leaned his forehead on hers and asked, "Do you have to leave?"_

 _Kagura was still trying to catch her breath as she replied, "please, don't make this harder for me."_

 _He studied her vermillion colored eyelashes for a moment before breaking contact. Then he came up with a proposal. "I won't ask you to stay here, but I want to make a preposition."_

 _Kagura looked at him with her pure-sapphire eyes in curiosity. "Like what?"_

" _If you set a foot on earth again, you'll marry me."_

 _Her eyes widened in shock. She then gazed at him, unsure how to react to his sudden proposal._

" _I fell in love with the person I hated and it drives me crazy," said Okita as he propped up an elbow on his hand and covered his blushing cheeks._

 _She reached up to hold his face in her hands._

" _What are you doing?"_

 _Kagura didn't reply as she knocked him out by headbutting him._

Okita was still pissed at the thought of what she had done to him but he still wanted to see her.

"Okita-kun? Are you okay?" The gorilla woman looked concerned.

He nodded, "Sorry I'm fine." Then he asked, "When did you receive her letter?"

"The letter? Just yesterday," replied the gorilla wife.

"Is it safe to assume that she may still be on that planet?"

She thought for a moment, "I believe it's still possible."

Okita then quickly bowed to her. "Thank you Kondo Otae-san."

Otae saw that she was safely home and grinned. "No, thank you Okita-kun."

He returned the smile, "Take care of Kondo-san's baby."


	5. Chapter 5: Hate

**Is it possible to love the person you hate?**

Kagura recalled the moment she head butted Okita. She wanted stay home, but she also wanted to go places only she could. A human wouldn't be able to handle the monsters only certain clans could defeat.

 _She carried him out of the alleyways where he had confronted her and placed him on a nearby bench, it was dark now but the moonlight shone bright in the night. Kagura set him down before squatting down beside him. He was fine, Okita was always built much stronger than other humans._

 _His face still remained childish like their earlier years, yet he had grown manly features which could be seen better now that he was at her eye level. She gently stroked his bangs away from his forehead to reveal a growing bump from her earlier attack. Kagura was studying his face quietly and stroked it with the tips of her fingers. She went from the forehead, cheek, to his soft baby-like lips._

 _Kagura then lowered her head on his chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart. What if this heart were to stop? Her own heart stopped at the thought of it, she would never forgive him if he decided to die on her nor would she forgive herself if he died in front of her without notice. She tilted her head and gently kissed his forehead._

 _She then stood up and began to take her leave, however she felt a hand grab her own. Kagura turned to see Okita finally conscious. "Sadist, I don't have all day for you."_

 _Slowly he got up from the bench without letting go of Kagura's hand. He then took her other hand and pulled her towards him. His red-colored irises seemed to glow in the moonlight as he stared at her from below._

" _What do you want?"_

" _Do you think I still hate you?"_

 _Kagura furrowed her brows at the question. "Haven't you always hated me?"_

 _He closed his eyes in thought. "I never told you that I ever did. How can I hate you at this point?"_

 _She was surprised, now what she thought about it, he had never used the word hate on her._

" _I realized I haven't told you this yet," said Okita, still looking at her unwaveringly._

" _What?"_

" _I love you"_

Kagura still struggled with the thought that Okita said those three words. It's been around half a decade, he could very well be dating or even married to someone else. She felt that tingle of regret but quickly she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Kagura was here in Kouan, she was on a mission to help the civilization grow again.

She took a stroll around the houses when she was urged by a few of the others to take a break. As she walked through the streets, she examined the growing town.

The buildings were built with very solid material and looked beautiful with the pillars that stood around them. They were sturdy enough to withstand the playfighting of the children. Plants were encouraged to grow tall and trees were told to fan across the land providing a safe sanctuary for the light sensitive yato. Kagura remembered the gardener, Hedoro, had offered his services to the yato. He was talented and the others had recognized him for that.

The sun stood high in the sky but everyone was safe under the massive tree that stood rooted in the middle of the growing town. The tree was there even before the near extinction of the yatos and became an icon for the planet.

Kagura leapt to the branches of the massive tree and sat there watching ships enter the planet from afar. It was peaceful to the point that she wanted to cause havoc. But she remained civil in consideration of the others.

"Hey orange hair lady!"

Kagura looked down to see a small yato boy waving to her from the foot of the tree. She then jumped down the tree and bent to the boy's height. She flicked his forehead lightly, "It's not lady, but Kagura. Didn't your mother teach you manners?"

The boy felt his forehead and pouted. "Kagura, this old man is looking for you."

"Who?" By instinct she quickly pointed her umbrella at a figure who was approaching.

"I'm out! Don't ruin too many buildings Kagura," said the boy as he ran off.

Kagura faced the figure unwaveringly.

"Good to know this instinct of yours remains the same when I'm around," said the figure who seemed out of breath. The figure was a familiar one who carried a weapon unlike the others on the planet. A katana sword, that shone a reflection that blinded Kagura slightly.

Kagura's eyes widened in realization of who it was. "S-sadist…"

He looked older, but hints of his childlike personality remained in his clear eyes. His caramel hair was tied back in a long ponytail along with a few loose strands covering the sides on his face. He was handsome, and nothing seemed to hide that fact from Kagura. She would stop to stare but the man was on on the verge of fainting. Kagura rushed to catch him before he fell.

"What the hell are you doing here? What happened?!"

"It's that brother of yours, he never changes," said Okita as he tried to steady himself. "I'm going to take my leave here."

"What are you talking about? You're injured!"

Before he pushed her away, he took the chance to plant a kiss on her eyelid.

"You-!" Kagura as her heart nearly ceased from the shock. She had not seen him in years and the simple gesture caused her mind to go blank.

"I'll see you later China."

She felt frustration bubble from up from her stomach as she saw him leave. "Damn you sadist! I'm supposed to be the one to kill you."

But Okita was gone already.

"Don't you dare lose," Kagura said to herself as she stood under the tree alone.

X

Kamui was enjoying himself. A mere earth being was causing his yato blood to boil in excitement. He wanted to fight the man before he had the chance to meet his sister. But the police boy already found Kagura before Kamui could spot her himself. _Not bad_ , thought Kamui as he ran into a building where he had spotted Okita, _but not good enough_.

The dust picked up like a storm from the damage Kamui had done to the building. He waited for Okita to find his way out of the dust, but was caught off guard when he ran straight into him with his sword.

Kamui began to grin widely as the sword cleanly impaled him. "That's pretty incredible of you police boy, you've improved. I see you learned a bit from that silver-haired samurai. But-" he grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled Okita closer to him through it. "Let's see how you do without this." The sword easily crumbled in Kamui's hand.

"You-" Okita was shot back into the building behind him and destroyed it from the impact. He gritted his teeth, he knew yato were ridiculously strong, but it still knocked the wind out of him every time he took a direct hit.

"C'mon police boy," urged Kamui. "This doesn't end until one of us dies."

Okita felt blood rushing down his left eye and quickly tried to wipe it away. But Kamui was already making his move.

Quickly the ground at Okita's right had crumbled from the attack, but it wasn't the right moment yet he was going to wait for Kamui's next move.

Once his right fist was grounded, Okita took the chance to grab his arm and twisted his arm behind him and stepped on his shoulder blade.

Kamui wasn't impressed, "You and Kagura always aim for my weak spot. It's kind of annoying."

"Then don't fight us if you're going to get annoyed," said Okita as he let Kamui go.

Kamui then sat criss-cross on the ruined house and scratched his head. "Can I ask you a favor?"

Okita sat down on the rubble beside him. "What is it?"

"Take my idiot sister home," said Kamui as he took out his umbrella and held it over his head. "She doesn't belong in a planet like this."

"First you tell me that I have to defeat you for her hand in marriage, now you tell me that I have to take her home? How many favors are you going to ask one man?"

Kamui laughed at himself, "We're beyond that age where you have to ask the relatives for a person's hand in marriage. What are you, some traditionalist?"

"Leave me alone." Okita wanted to be pissed but he had no energy left to send back biting remarks.

"Thank you," said Kamui as he stood up from his spot. "I leave her to you."

"Hey, space criminal," said Okita.

"Yes?"

"I'm not going to invite you to the wedding."


	6. Chapter 6: Nickname

Lovers call each other by nicknames

Okita was laying on his back above the rubble after his fight with Kamui and waited for his energy to return. The trees above him betrayed him as he laid there in the sunlight.

"Is he dead?" A child's voice asked.

"I heard that big brother Kamui used to kill people by mistake. I didn't think he still had that in him." Another child's voice answered. One of them began to poke at him.

"Hey,"

The children seemed to step back in surprise. One of them screamed in surprise as the other shrieked, "He's alive!"

Another voice entered in, a voice Okita knew very well. "I wouldn't have minded if you stayed dead."

Okita stood up and looked at the children that poked at him. Before he could say another word, the children to ran away.

Kagura bent beside him and examined his injuries. She breathed a sigh of relief, "He didn't finish you off like I'd expect."

But Okita didn't respond.

"Sadist?"

"Where are you?" Okita reached out in front of himself blindly.

Kagura's felt her heart drop. She quickly went around to face him. "I'm right here, what's the matter?"

He didn't respond again. He was taking in her appearance again. She was that lone figure standing high upon the old tree with her vermillion hair gently swaying in the breeze. Her blue eyes seemed to enchant him as they glazed over in worry.

Kagura felt tears threatening to fall down.

"Please respond to me sadist-" but she was cut off as Okita pulled her down into an embrace. She was surprised, "s-sadist?!"

"It's Sougo," said Okita as he looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Kagura wanted to kill him so bad. She slapped him.

"Ow! Is this how you treat an injured person-" this time Okita was the one to be interrupted. Her soft lips were upon his own. It was the first time she kissed him, its was an inexperienced kiss but still it reminded Okita of the moments when he first kissed her. He held back from returning her kiss since he wanted to savor that moment. Once she pulled back, Okita noticed that tears were streaming down her face. "China…"

"It's all your fault," said Kagura trying to hide her crying face by avoiding his eyes.

Okita then began to laugh, a bright genuine laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Kagura sniffled looking offended by Okita's reaction.

"It because you're so adorable," said Okita as he cupped her face with his good hand and wiped away her tears from one side of her face. He leaned in to kiss her forehead.

Kagura felt her tears run again as she looked at Okita in the eye. She spoke in a quiet voice, "Sougo."

"What?"

"I hate you"

"I know," said Okita as he leaned in for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around her still petite frame and held her as close as he could.

"Sougo," repeated Kagura in a louder voice right after his lips touched hers.

"What do you want China?"

"I still hate you"

"Tell me something I don't know," said Okita as he pecked her lips once more.

"It's Kagura"

Okita chuckled, "Are you giving me permission to call you Kagura?"

She averted her gaze as she responded, "yeah."

"Kagura"

"Hm?"

"Why do you hate me?"

She looked at him before averting her gaze again. She mumbled, "Because I didn't know how much I'd miss you-or if you found someone else to love-or if I had the right to see you again after running away…I hated that feeling that you left upon me."

Okita rested his head on her shoulder. "I thought about moving on and dated other girls," admitted Okita.

Kagura didn't like the sound of that but she kept quiet.

"But as soon as I had gotten close to them, I thought of you," said Okita. "They looked nothing like you, but I was rude to them and thought of you. It's all your fault China."

She found no words to return to him and therefore stayed silent.

"Hey, why are you so quiet?"

"Because I'm scared," responded Kagura. "As strong as I am physically, I'll never be strong enough to handle to disappointment or sadness I feel if I ever lost you. I thought I would be okay if I lost you to another person instead of death, but I still feel weak."

"Kagura"

"Even if I told you how much I love you I might never be able to touch your heart." Kagura gently pushed him away. "Kiss me all you want, but if I can't hear you calling me out I fear that I'll lose myself in loneliness."

"Kagura"

" _What_?"

"Look at me"

She did.

"Although I promised to save this until we returned home, I'll ask you this as many time as I have to. Will you marry me?"

Kagura looked at his eyes and was amazed to see how unwavering his gaze was. He seemed to have changed over the years with most of his childlike features disappearing from his face. She then felt tears brimming at her eyes once again.

Okita sighed, "I've never seen you cry so much before." He used his sleeve to wipe her tears as they fell. "I'll want start crying too if you continue to act like this."

"But I'm messy, I can't cook many things, I eat as much as a hippo, I have a stupid brother who loves to fight, and a dysfunctional family on earth that you'd have to deal with."

He responded without hesitation. "Then I'll help you keep things tidy, eat everything you make, buy everything in bulk sizes, defeat that space criminal, and become part of your dysfunctional family. If none of that works out, I'll take your brother's ships down with him and send zookeepers from another planet to pick up your dysfunctional family for special exhibitions."

Kagura knocked him over in an embrace and buried her face in his chest.

"Can I assume that as a yes?"

He felt her nod.

"I guess this means you no longer hate me?"

"I still do," mumbled Kagura. "But love you more than I can hate you."

Okita chuckled, "Me too."

X

Sadaharu was excited, he could smell a familiar scent approaching the ships in which he stayed at with Kagura. Just as the ship's main door opened, Sadaharu barked in delight, it was his owner and Okita.

As excited as Sadaharu was, their attention was elsewhere. "Where's the restroom?"

"Straight ahead to the left," said Kagura with her usual expression of disgust. Who says that they need to take a dump right after proposing?

Once Okita had finished relieving himself, he was encountered by Sadaharu who had been waiting for him at the end of the hall. "Inugami"

Before another word was exchanged, his head was inside Sadaharu's mouth.

X

"So Umibozu really died," said Okita as he looked down upon the grave marker. "And this one is your mother?"

Kagura nodded.

He squatted down, placed the flowers down upon the gravestone, and clapped his hands together respectfully. "Kagura come down here."

She did. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Thinking about ways to destroy Hijikata?"

"You know me pretty well hmm? But no, just a conversation with your parents."

Kagura smiled gently. "That sounds nice."

"Kouka and Kankou? I thought your dad was born with that crazy name."

"Kamui wanted to write down badly but Abuto persuaded him out of it. I think badly fits him better"

Okita nodded, "Kouka and baldy, although I'm not a yato nor a man of clear conscience, I'm plan to knock your daughter up and have half-yato children."

Kagura kicked him aside. "He's an idiot like you papi, you can send heaven's judgement on him from above anytime you feel the need to." She continued. "Mami, I think I finally understand why you chose to marry papi. I don't know if I'm making a mistake, but if you were happy, I think we can be too."

"You'll have many grandchildren," said Okita after recovering from Kagura's attack.

She kicked him again.


	7. Chapter 7: Children (FINAL)

**Children reflect their parents' actions**

"Yo, China," said Okita as he walked into the house.

"Welcome home," returned Kagura reading the newspaper as she casually munched on pickled seaweed on the couch.

"Since when did you ever read the newspaper?"

"Ever since your mother regretted birthing you," replied Kagura without looking up.

Okita then walked over to take the newspaper out of her hand. He watched as Kagura's nose began to bleed. "Are you still eating danna's chocolates?"

"No," said Kagura while looking at him with a blank face.

He sighed, "Kagura."

"What?"

"Too much chocolate isn't good for the baby," scolded Okita. "Oh that reminds me, where's Sousuke?"

"Sousuke? Kamui just came by to play with him in the backyard."

"That space criminal?" Okita turned pale, that man was bad news. He flicked Kagura's forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Has being pregnant melt your brain?"

"Has being married make you into a menstruating woman?"

Okita sighed before quickly kissing her left temple. "We can continue this after I get Sousuke."

Kagura still blushed every time. She waved, "don't break too many things."

X

"Up you go!" Kamui threw the child up a couple of meters wearing his usual easy going smile.

"Whee!" Sousuke loved it when his uncle threw him. The boy looked just like his father, a mere duplicate almost except his eyes reflected his mother's fun-loving personality.

"Kamui," said Okita as he walked towards him.

"Aw your dad's home idiot nephew," said Kamui holding Sousuke like a teddy bear. "Shame I didn't get to accidently drop you."

"I'll arrest you," said Okita as he approached him.

Sousuke looked at Okita with a bright smile. "Daddy!"

"Still the same as ever hmm?" Kamui then walked towards him and pretended to trip. "Oh-whoops!"

Sousuke flew at least ten feet into the air. He was laughing with glee as Okita on the other hand felt his blood drain from his face.

"Damn you space criminal!" He ran to catch his son who was flying with delight. Once he caught Sousuke upside down by the waist, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Kamui then took the time to take his leave. "Take care of them police boy, I'm returning to Kouan."

He hoisted Sousuke back upright and waved. "Don't come back."

Kamui smiled like usual. "I'll _see you late_ r police boy."

X

"Did Kamui leave already?" Kagura as as she finished her third tub of ice cream.

Okita nodded, "He's still the same as ever. Since when did we have ice cream?"

"Oh, Gin-chan and Shinpachi just got here," replied Kagura as she continued to stuff ice cream in her mouth.

Sousuke perked up at the thought. "Kin-ta! Megane[glasses]!"

"It's Gin you little brat," said Gintoki as he entered into the living room. "Alright, which brat taught you that?"

"Oh," Okita responded, "Sakamoto came by the other day and dropped off a couple sacks of rice. Must've been him."

Gintoki squatted beside Sousuke and pointed at himself. "My name is Gin-chan, not Kin, got that Sousuke?"

"Kin-ta!"

"Dammit! Why did you inherit your Kagura's blank-headedness?"

"Don't worry danna," said Okita. "He's pretty smart when it comes down to it. Sousuke, what's the name of this anime?"

"Kintama!"

"No it's Gintama! Please censor that, this anime isn't meant to be dirty."

But Okita continued. "Sousuke, what's this uncle's name?"

"Kintoki!"

Gintoki grabbed Okita by the collar. "Okita-kun you did this on purpose didn't you bastard."

Kagura then decided to join in with the fun. "Kin-chan I want more ice cream."

"Shinpachi this family is in ruins!"

Shinpachi walked in with another tub of ice cream. "Don't worry too much Gin-san, Sousuke will learn in time."

"Megane!"

Shinpachi bent down to Sousuke's height. "Sousuke-kun, my name is Shinpachi, not magane. You can even call me Shin-chan if you don't know how to pronounce my name. See, repeat after me Sousuke-kun, Shin…"

"Shin," repeated Sousuke, who had begun to stare at him with his brilliant blue eyes.

"Pa"

"Pa"

"Chi"

"Megane!"

This time it was Shinpachi's turn to be angry. "I don't understand, how did he learn how to say glasses before my name?"

Okita then decided to help Shinpachi. Which Shinpachi thought he was. "Sousuke, repeat after me. Shin"

"Shin"

"Pa"

"Pa"

"Megane"

"Megane!"

This time Shinpachi grabbed Okita's collar. "Okita-san what are you teaching this kid. I have more pride in me than just my glasses."

With an innocent baby-like smile Okita said, "He'll learn in time, right Sousuke!"

Sousuke nodded eagerly, "yes, sadist papi."

The room turned silent for a moment before everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

 _Dear Kamui and Kagura,_

 _I hope this letter find you well. Now that you are reading this letter , it must mean that I'm far beyond the universe where you can find me. I know that I may never truly be forgiven for leaving the family as I did when you were both young, but I've happily lived the rest of my life searching to redeem my place in the family. It's okay if you can't forgive me yet, especially after I'm completely gone from your lives. Before I pass on, I just want to tell the children birthed by my balls something important._

 _Don't make the same mistakes as I did. Treasure your family, even the family you create not by blood. And most importantly, if you ever feel your yato instincts tell you to reproduce, go forth. But be careful, children reflect the actions of their parents so teach them carefully._

 _By the way Kagura, I don't approve of that red-eyed samurai._

 _Kankou_

* * *

Kagura wanted to crumple up the letter, but it was saved by Okita before being destroyed. They were sitting side by side under the shade of the backyard's roof with Sousuke nodding off on his father's lap.

"I didn't think Umibozu would have known about me,"

Kagura sighed, "Papi didn't approve of Gin-chan either."

Okita carefully folded the letter back into its envelope. "Even danna?"

She nodded, "But they got on good terms in the end."

Okita was staring off into the distance before saving Sousuke from falling off his lap in sleep.

Kagura studied her son's face for a while before pouting. "I wish I could fall asleep just as easily as Sousuke. He looks just like you."

"Well he _is_ my kid," said Okita. "He makes me want to sleep too."

Kagura sighed, "Sometimes I wonder how you aren't fired when you sleep all the time. I wish I could sleep just as easily."

Okita then placed Sousuke in Kagura's lap and scooped her up into his arms.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Let's all take a nap together hmm?" Okita said as he kissed the top of Sousuke's head.

Kagura looked at Okita with her amazing blue eyes before smiled softly. She pointed at her lips, "You forgot something."

Okita smiled back, "Of course how could I ever forget a kiss for my wife?" He paced his forehead on hers before kissing her.

Once the futon was laid out, Okita placed Sousuke in the middle of the bed before joining Kagura on the other side of the futon. Okita stroked Kagura's hair back behind her ears. He knew she was beautiful, but at times like these he couldn't help admiring how beautiful she was. She felt sleep kick in quicker than expected, leaving her face defenseless. Okita kissed her forehead, "I guess people don't read warnings when they fall in love with the person they hate."

"I realized," mumbled Kagura. "Giving birth to your children is one of them."

Okita chuckled, "Admit it, you actually wanted another child when we got pregnant again."

She covered his smiling face. "Shut up"

He took her hand from his face and kiss her knuckles. "I love you"

Kagura's cheeks flushed like usual. But she returned him with a soft gaze. "I love you too"

That summer afternoon seemed to warm their hearts from the inside out. Kagura began to nod off faster than she could ever remember, but she also wanted to wake up quickly as well. There was someone she loved in front of her, in her arms, and inside her belly waiting for her to wake up and share many more moments of joy together. Okita Kagura was ready for the world.


End file.
